Question: If $x \odot y = 6x+y$ and $x \barwedge y = x(y-4)$, find $(4 \barwedge 3) \odot -5$.
Answer: First, find $4 \barwedge 3$ $ 4 \barwedge 3 = 4(3-4)$ $ \hphantom{4 \barwedge 3} = -4$ Now, find $-4 \odot -5$ $ -4 \odot -5 = (6)(-4)-5$ $ \hphantom{-4 \odot -5} = -29$.